Sage
'Sage '''is a main character and the point of view for the first Star Darling book, ''Sage and the Journey to Wishworld. Personality Sage wants to be the best Wish-Granter in Starland history. She just can't wait to get started at Starling Academy. Sage has always dreamed of attending Starling Academy to be trained as a Wish-Granter ever since she saw her first shooting star. Being admitted to Starling Academy was like a dream come true. When it comes to energy manipulations, she can out-glow anyone! It's always easy for her. Even as a baby, Sage could levitate her toys! But because of her natural talents, she sometimes forgets that she has a lot to learn from school. Sage uses her gift for energy manipulation to play blazing guitar solos in the band. Sage is a bold, positive force, full of charisma, who always looks on the bright side and naturally attracts others into her orbit. She's confident and lightheartedly luminous and finds it easy to make new friends. Sage's confident vibe attracts others into her orbit. But Sage is not all twinkles and starlight. She sometimes says things without thinking and then falls over herself apologizing! Sage's mom, Indirra, is a top wish energy scientist and her dad, Leonard, works in the government. She and her seven-year-old twin brothers, Archer and Helio—who love nothing more than annoying their big sister—grew up in a big rambling house in Starland City, along with their parents and grandmother, Gran. Sage is a natural leader and is always ready for a challenge. She's cheerful but is prone to being impatient and losing her temper. Sage's roommate at Starling Academy is Cassie and her Wisher on Wishworld is Genevieve. Appearance Sage has long, thick glimmering lavender hair that she usually hangs in braids that nearly reach her waist. A pointy chin and large twinkling violet eyes give her a slightly mischievous look. Her cheeks are permanently flushed pink and her rosebud lips are usually curved into a playful smile. Like all Wishlings, she has slightly sparkly skin that glimmers and a mocha skin color. Her wish pendant is a sparkling gold star that hangs from a long lavender rope accented with tiny stars of its own. Like all Wish Pendants, it absorbs wish energy and and glows when her Wisher is near. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Sage's lavender hair becomes brown with only a streak of color; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes becomes more Wishworld-friendly--super cute but without the Starland glow that could give her away. When she recites her mirror-mantra while facing a mirror, her reflection changes to show her real appearance. Her accessories consist of her Wish Pendant and a lavender backpack with a purple star key chain. Powers and Abilities Relationships Gallery ''Main article: Sage/Gallery '' ☀sages star darling room Trivia * In the cartoon and books, Sage wears her hair in braids. In pictures, her hair is loose. * The star on her Wish Pendant is confirmed to be gold but in pictures and in the cartoon, it's fuchsia. * Sage looks just like her mother, Indirra. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Students Category:First year students Category:Teenagers